


The Sunflower

by Hagiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagiology/pseuds/Hagiology
Summary: Atsumu resembled a sunflower in Sakusa’s eyes. First the appearance: bright yellow hair like the pedals of the flower, though he is not as tall as Sakusa, he still stood tall like the sunflowers in the field. Sakusa thought that sunflowers appeared in bunches—he shook at the thought of tens and more Atsumus, singing out Sakusa’s name. Obnoxious.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	The Sunflower

Atsumu resembled a sunflower in Sakusa’s eyes. First the appearance: bright yellow hair like the pedals of the flower, though he is not as tall as Sakusa, he still stood tall like the sunflowers in the field. Sakusa thought that sunflowers appeared in bunches—he shook at the thought of tens and more Atsumus, singing out Sakusa’s name. Obnoxious.

Atsumu did stand taller than Sakusa, although he shouldn't. He did spark on the courts more than him, although he is a setter. He did smile more than Sakusa, although there is nothing to smile about. 

Sakusa would notice these traits at some point during a volleyball match.

Sakusa would watch the blonde haired setter standing across the court, he would joke to Hinata before the whistle was blown, eyes like the curve of the moon. The loud whistle meant silence across the stadium, as the ball flew in the air, almost matching the smiling eyes of Atsumu’s. Sakusa would lost track staring at the ball’s motion, until he leaped off from outside. Sakusa would link his eyes to Atsumu’s, and Atsumu would be smiling, but with stares as fiery as wild fires. His hands would switch from flat to pointing at the ball, making a silent ‘swoosh’ with his mouth, Sakusa would spike down with all his might.

Both of them would land while the court stayed soundless until the ball bounced back onto the floor.

Under the loud cheers coming from all around them, Atsumu would walk to him even though they were not to rotate. Atsumu’s hands traced from Sakusa’s neck down to his chest, then to his abs. In a flirty way he would lightly move his lips.

“Good job, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa would almost collapse from his suggestive movements, but he found it strange he was not disgusted by it. He decided to say nothing except shoot him with a glare. Sakusa’s ears are red, and he would later reason that it was from all the running on the court despite having no red cheeks or visible sweat drops during the first set. 

Atsumu was proud on court. He flatters his own image, constantly trying to stand up and wave to the girls cheering them up, sometimes using Hinata as a practice target. Sakusa would then see the difference between the two: Hinata was born with the radiating energy of bright lights, while Atsumu was the one who never really radiated anything except for proudness and slyness. 

Sakusa hated bright things. He would rather stay somewhere where he does not need to touch anything than to be surrounded by such energy that makes him want to faint. They smile too much, they laugh too much, and they interact with germs too much. But with such despise, Sakusa never pulled away from Atsumu, even if it was too close to limit some times. 

Sakusa didn’t want to pull away because he felt in some parts he craved Atsumu, but at the same time he didn’t want to taint this perfect image of him. Extreme self-consciousness eventually was confused with extreme narcissism when Sakusa locked himself to his own bubble. 

Time fly by as Sakusa forced himself to focus back on the game. He felt a rush of anxiety and fear that struggled to fade even after they have won the game. It didn't get better even when they returned to the hotel and slept in. Sakusa would wake up to sweat stains and the same rush of fear at 5 in the morning. He would also notice that the bed beside him is messy, with no one in it.

Sakusa tsked as the messiness of the bed, then moved his vision to the bright haired setter on the balcony. The sun was slowly rising, and Sakusa blocked his eyes from the sudden light that shot into the dark room. 

Sakusa still felt uncomfortable, but didn’t stop his body from moving towards the sun and Atsumu. 

Atsumu noticed Sakusa but didn’t say anything, just continued watching the sun rise above them. Sakusa would eventually blurt out a question without thinking properly after the long silence between them.

“Why did you do that yesterday?”

Atsumu turned his head, staring with his light brown eyes. 

“Do what?”

Sakusa opened his mouth, but nothing came out. How would he describe the gesture? By repeating it to him? By describing it? None of which is possible for Sakusa. But luckily, Atsumu seems to remember the only grand gesture he had done to Sakusa on the court.

“Ah—you mean that?”

Atsumu approached Sakusa, with his finger out, tracing again from the neck to his abs. 

“Because Omi-kun did a really good spike.”

Sakusa’s thoughts and words would be pushed down into his throat by his response. To be more exact, he does not know what to respond with. Atsumu sighed, but quickly turned back to his smirk.

“I mean, whoever can’t spike the ball that I set would be useless.” Atsumu continued, “but Omi-kun took me by surprise, by doing especially well.”

Sakusa stood surprised by Atsumu’s compliment. He took himself back onto the court—the perfect set, the fiery stares, the silent ‘swoosh’—Sakusa knew all of these gestures were factors that told him to spike down. Why him?

“why me?”

Atsumu had other spikers. Why only Sakusa? 

Atsumu seems to stop all of his motions at the question. But releasing another sigh, his brows from clenched to relaxed a bit, his eyes staring, but reflected only Sakusa.

“I like you, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa thought he’d be more shocked at what is happening right now. He felt a mix of emotions as if he was in a dream. Weary, blurry, unbelievable, but it also seems like a good dream he is having. The sun continued to climb up, shining over both of them, and Atsumu’s blond locks now even dazzling than before. 

“Omi-kun can be so much more than you are right now. So I thought it might bring out something in you.”

Atsumu continued to smile at the puzzling face. He didn’t know that he would be printed in Sakusa’s eyes.

“I like you in a romantic way. The kind where I can flirt with you, mess with you, and kiss you. But I also know in that way you would be able to bring out you. Because you are the best player I have seen.”

Atsumu spoke quieter, as if he was doing something wrong. But he is telling the truth. 

“I will go get breakfast. You don’t seem like you need this kind of talk right now.”

Atsumu would turn around into the room, but before being able to reach for the door knob, he felt he was pulled.

Sakusa had pulled Atsumu in with one arm, ignoring that he didn't have gloves or masks on. Atsumu, for a second had his heart pulled on a string, afraid of what was going to happen as Sakusa’s expression seemed so serious. Atsumu abruptly turned his face away, but to be pulled back, forcing both of them to lock eyes in the room that was only lighted by the rising sun. 

Sakusa had thoughts shooting through his mind. On second thought--Atsumu didn’t resemble a sunflower. Sunflowers, sure, are faithful and loyal, but they mean unspoken love. Atsumu’s touches and traces with his fingers, his shiny eyes, and his smile never hid any of his feelings. Sakusa stared at the blonde boy in front of him, he felt he was vanquished. His walls broke down, and every piece fell right into Atsumu’s hands. 

Atsumu was the sun.

Sakusa had been working so much to make sure no one in the world would talk to him in a pitiful way. ‘Extreme self-consciousness eventually was confused with extreme narcissism’, he rather be seen as that so that no one would come in and comfort him in such a way. Sakusa would realize how hard it is to live like that, being the bastard that is so proud, and so irritable at someone who might replace him. 

Collapsing his face into Atsumu’s collarbones, Sakusa placed his arms around Atsumu’s waist.

Sakusa was the sunflower. Atsumu was the sun. Sakusa was proud, he stood tall in front of Atsumu, he believed in Atsumu, he followed Atsumu. Yet he was not able to pronounce his love in any ways. Atsumu brought out the best in him. 

“Omi-kun?”

Atsumu was astounded, but realizing was this meant, he wrapped his arms around Sakusa.

“Can I see this as your response?” Atsumu smirked.

“Shut up, Miya.”

Atsumu places a kiss into Sakusa’s hair, feeling the breath on his collarbone.

Sakusa would see Atsumu’s flaming eyes again in the next game, after his spike, Atsumu would walk up again to Sakusa. Having no expressions once again, he would hide his scarlet ear this time. 

Sakusa would be asked about his improvement in the games, to which he would reply:

“Someone was flashing, too annoyed so I spiked harder.”

Sakusa would give off a rare grin, as Atsumu gave him a side-eye.

But some people’s hands just intertwine for no reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I am bacccck!  
> I just went through internet and found this idea of sunflowers, and I thought it be a pretty nice plot.  
> Atsumu is this strong figure on the court, like Oikawa, he can guide people to success. Who is he guiding? the spikers :)  
> I really enjoyed writing this, hope you guys like it as well <3
> 
> p.s. I rarely edit my fanfictions just because i am so lazy. So there might be some run-ons and stuff, but it shouldn't be a problem to understand the text! <3


End file.
